


Trapped in your mind

by Second_to_none



Category: freeman's mind
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Freeman can't be honest with his feelings, He's also very easily hypnotised, Hypnotism, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Second_to_none/pseuds/Second_to_none
Summary: “Alright, prove it. Let me try and hypnotise you. If I can do it it means that I’m right and you’ll have to buy me a beer.”Freemind pauses as he’s considering the offer, one hand coming up to stroke his short beard.“You don’t even know how to hypnotise someone. You need to be a trained professional to do that shit. You a trained professional Eddie?”There is a mocking tone in Freemind’s voice, like he’s already won the augment. It’s always like this, him trying to wiggle out of argument by just steering it onto another road completely. Luckily Eddie knows what buttons to push in this kind of situation.“What, you scared or something Mind? If you’re so sure I can’t do it why not let me try?This is a stupid idea that I got after watching Freeman's Mind. He manages to self hypnotise himself twice and both time he says "Yes Master." Makes me think he might have done this before. So this fic takes place before the events of Freeman's Mind.
Relationships: Gordon Freemind/Eddie
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	Trapped in your mind

It starts out almost like a dare, as so many things do between them. Eddie simply suggests that there might be a different way to calm down beside the pot and morphine Freemind usually likes to use. He’s only given a scoff in return.

“Oh yeah. Like what? Hypnosis or some kind of hippy bullshit?”

“I mean...maybe. People get hypnotised to stop smoking don’t they?”

Another scoff combined with an eye roll this time. 

“That’s just some fucked up placebo effect. It doesn't really work. Besides, only weak willed people can get hypnotised, it won’t work on me.”

Eddie takes a second to think about it. That doesn’t sound right. 

“I think you’re thinking about the force mind control thing in Star Wars.”

A scowl settles over Freemind’s face as he twists around on Eddie's ratty old couch to face him.

“No I’m fucking not! Only stupid people get hypnotised. That’s why it would work on you.”

Eddie doesn’t mind being called stupid, what he does mind is being told that he’s wrong. A guy’s gotta have some pride. But he also knows that it’s impossible to argue with Freemind when he gets like this. It will only end up with him ranting for half an hour while Eddie won’t get a single word in. You gotta be smarter than that to handle Freemind Eddie had learnt long ago. 

“Alright, prove it. Let me try and hypnotise you. If I can do it it means that I’m right and you’ll have to buy me a beer.”

Freemind pauses as he’s considering the offer, one hand coming up to stroke his short beard.

“You don’t even know how to hypnotise someone. You need to be a trained professional to do that shit. You a trained professional Eddie?”

There is a mocking tone in Freemind’s voice, like he’s already won the augment. It’s always like this, him trying to wiggle out of argument by just steering it onto another road completely. Luckily Eddie knows what buttons to push in this kind of situation. 

“What, you scared or something Mind? If you’re so sure I can’t do it why not let me try?

“Fuck you, I’m not scared! And when I win you’ll have to buy me a bottle of whiskey. And none of that cheap Jack Daniels shit, I want top shelf stuff.”

That’s how they ended up facing each other on the couch, Eddie scrolling a tutorial on his phone while Freemind leans back on the couch with an already victorious look on his face. 

“Ok...I think I got this.” Giving the tutorial a final once over Eddie straightens up and holds up a finger. “I’m going to start talking, you’ll just listen and watch my finger, ok?”

“What, just your finger? You're not even going to get a watch or something to swing back and forth? What kind of lazy hypnosis attempt is this?”

“No, the article just said you needed something repetitive for the eye to follow. This should be enough. Why do you even care? You don’t even think it will work.”

“Whatever. Just get to it so that I can prove that I’m right.”

Always so impatient. But that part of Freemind’s charm Eddie muses as he starts moving his finger back and forth in front of Freemind’s face.

“Focus on my finger and my voice, let all other thoughts disappear. You can only hear me, see me. I’m going to guide you down from ten and when you reach the bottom you’ll be perfectly relaxed and calm. You’ll only listen to what I’m saying. Nothing else.”

To Eddie’s surprise Freemind doesn’t throw out a mocking comment after the first part of his little speech. Instead he is solely focusing on the movement of Eddie’s hand. His face has relaxed somewhat, the tightness around his jaw slackening. Huh...is this actually working?

“Ten. Your mind is starting to quiet down, relaxing. You’re not thinking of anything, only focusing on me.”

The creases in Freemind’s forehead disappear as his face relaxes slightly.

“Nine. Your body is relaxing, letting go of all tension and making you sink further down. It’s silent here. Nothing to distract you from listening to my voice.”

Freemind’s shoulder drops slightly, arms coming down to rest in his lap. 

“Eight. You are falling deeper down. When you reach the bottom you’ll be totally calm.”

His eyes are drooping now, head falling forward but he’s still managing to focus on Eddie's finger that keeps moving in the same pendulum movement. 

“Seven. No thoughts to bother you. No thinking back or ahead. No barriers stopping your mind from flowing. You’re only here right now, sinking deeper...deeper..deep-”

Freemind slumps forward so sudden that Eddie barely manages to catch him before he faceplants into the couch. The fuck? That can’t be it can it? No way had Freemind gotten hypnotised before he’d even reach halfway through the countdown. He must have fallen asleep. Carefully moving the limp man in his arm to sit beside him he finally gets a good look on Freemind’s face. He’s not asleep that’s for sure, his eyes are still open even if they’re left lidded and a bit glazed over. 

“Hey...Hey Mind, what’s up buddy?”

“M’ great. This is nice...so nice. It’s quiet here. Can’t really think. That’s weird...but not bad weird. Good weird.”

Freemind’s voice is calm and slightly slurred. Missing that edge that makes him sound like he’s on the verge of yelling all the time. 

“Oh, so it actually worked. You’re hypnotised right now?” 

Eddie can’t shake the feeling that Freemind is messing with him, luring him into thinking that he’s won. He’s probably going to start laughing at him any second now. But that doesn’t happen. Instead Freemind slumps even deeper into the couch, head coming to rest on Eddie’s shoulder. 

“I guess so. You were right Eddie.” 

Oh fuck. He’s not sure that he can handle this. Freemind has never admitted to having lost an argument this easily before. And he usually only gets this touchy feely when drunk. That’s easier to handle because Eddie is always just as drunk. This is new territory, having Freemind cuddle up to him like this while completely sober is...a lot. It’s much harder to ignore his crush for once. The one that is easy to hide when Freemind is his usual stuck up self and that he only dares indulge in when they’re both so drunk it’s easy to claim memory loss the day after. 

Glancing down at Freemind he finds him staring out into space with a loopy grin on his face. Fucking adorable. Ah no...focus. He should really wake him up right away. The point has been proven and Eddie has won. But at the same time, his first point with hypnosis was to get Freemind to relax a bit. The guy’s working too hard and thinking too much for his own good. Maybe it will be good for him to stay like this for just a little bit. Gotta make sure he’s alright though. It would not be good if he’s freaking out internally without being able to say anything.

“So...how are you feeling?”

"I'm feeling awesome. This is great. Feels like I can do anything right now. Kinda wanna suck your dick actually."

The words have Eddie almost choking on air. The fuck!? Seems like the hypnosis has turned off some kind of filter in Freemind’s head. Because sure they've fooled around a bit when they both been very drunk but it's not something they've ever _talked_ about. And Freemind especially has always been very adamant that he's ‘...not gay or some shit like that.’

Eddie feels himself start to freak out. This is not good. Freemind is going to kill him when he wakes up. Sure Eddie knows that Freemind has a lot of...repressed feelings that he doesn't deal with. He’s not really discrete about it. But he also knows Freemind is guarding that repressed stuff like a dragon guards its hoard. He’d sooner die than admit to wanting to suck another man's dick out loud. He really needs to wake him up right now.

But through the panic bubbling up inside him Eddie can’t help the spark of curiosity. Because here is the guy he's been crushing on for years (and who he has given up any hope of getting anything more than a drunken make out session with) and he just straight up tells him he wants to suck his dick. Eddie would never let him do that of course, not like this. But like...he can still ask a bit more right? Freemind is going to strangle him anyway when he snaps out of it. Heäs allowed at least one follow up question, right. 

"Why would you wanna suck my dick? Aren't you straight?"

Freemind just shrugs a bit, head lolling over to land on Eddie's shoulder. 

"Eh, labels are stupid. You have a nice dick and I wanna suck that. Easy as that."

Ok...two follow up questions.

"How- how do you know what my dick looks like?!" 

"Remember when we went to Panama together for that job...sneaked a peak when you jerked off and you thought I was sleeping. You had it coming, couldn't sleep with all the noises you made."

Eddie is almost exploding now because that was years ago. How long... Three, he gets three follow up questions!

"And...how long have you..."

"Wanted to suck your dick? Since we met I think."

Ok Eddie is definitely panicking now. This has gone on long enough. He’s really in the shit now. Lifting his hand he snaps his finger in front of Freemind's face in a previously agreed upon wake up command. 

Freemind jolts upright, dull eyes growing wide as his face turns red. And Eddie waits for the explosion of anger to come, for the yelling and the eventual punch to the face (that he rightfully deserves). But the only sound from Freemind is his heavy breathing. Then he shoots to his feet and dashes out the door. Eddie doesn't even have the time to call out after him.

Freemind goes radio silent for like a week after that. Eddie tries to call him of course, but he doesn't pick up. It hurts, knowing he might have lost his best friend because of a stupid bet. But it’s not because of the bet of course, Eddie knows this. It’s because he couldn’t shut up and had to keep asking Freemind all of those stupid invasive questions. If he’d only woken him up straight away Freemind would probably be here right now, ranting about some stupid shit. But he’s not and Eddie just have to try and live with the loneliness that the absence of Freemind has left behind. 

But then late at night a bit over a week after the initial hypnosis session there is a knock on Eddies door. When he opens it it’s Freemind who stands there, bottle of rum in his hand and a pissed off look on his face. Before Eddie even has the chance to open his mouth he gets shoved aside as Freemind stalks into the apartment. 

"Shut up! Don't say anything ok. Had to drink half a bottle to even work up the nerve to get here. If you talk I will leave."

Eddie opens his mouth to answer, catches himself and nods instead. 

"You suck you know that?" 

Freemind all but growls and Eddie nods again. Hard to argue when you can't talk. Better to just agree. 

"That hypnosis shit was supposed to help me relax and now I'm more stressed than ever and it's all your fault!" 

Eddie nods again and hangs his head a bit, hoping that Freemind will understand his silent apology. 

"I've worked hard to not talk or think about that stuff, built a mental vault and everything."

"I didn't-"

"No talking! Where was I?...Right, vault. And then you come with fucking hypnosis dynamite and blow it the fuck open. And now it's running loose up there, can't shut it up anymore." 

A hard shove has Eddie tumbling backwards onto the couch. Looking up his breath catches in his throat when he sees Freemind straddling his hips. This is not what he had expected at all. What is even happening right now?

"You need to put me under again. I can’t….I can't talk about things like this. It's too damn loud up here..." Freemind taps to fingers to his furrowed forehead. "...need to be in that quiet place again."

Freemind stares down at Eddie expectantly and it takes Eddie a couple of seconds to realise that he's expected to answer.

"You sure Mind? I don't want you to-"

"Did I fucking stutter Eddie?! I said. Hypnotise. Me. Again." 

It's hard not doing just what Freemind wants when he's using that voice. But this isn't just some stupid favour or business deal, it's not even a drunken kiss. This is something real and important and Eddie needs Freemind to know this. 

"What do you want me to do then, after I hypnotise you? I don't...you're giving me lots of power over you and I don't want to abuse that." ...not again he adds but only in his head. 

Freemind sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He looks frustrated, like Eddie has just asked him what 2+2 is. 

"Just make me talk. Ask what I want and then let me do what I want." He hesitates and looks at the side for a moment, a blush suddenly rising on his cheeks. "If you want to do those things of course. Wake me up otherwise. Actually, just delete this whole thing from my memory."

There are few things Eddie isn't willing to do for Freemind so there is a little danger of that. He doesn’t say it out loud though. Doesn’t want to make freemind any more nervous than he already is. Ok, just let Freemind take the lead when he's under...Eddie can do that. 

"Ok...gonna start now, focus on my hand."

Just as last time Freemind gets hypnotised ridiculously easy, slumping over on the count of eight this time. Eddie would probably laugh at it if he wasn't both so terrified and excited right now. Considering the stuff Freemind had told him last time he has an inkling what this is leading towards. But that doesn't mean he dares getting his hopes up. Heartbreak is easier to handle if you don't have any expectations. 

"How do you feel Mind?"

Freemind's body has gone slack, swaying back and forth while still straddling Eddie's lap. 

"Feel good. Calm. It's quiet here."

"That's good. Now, you said you had something you wanted to talk about?"

Even with the hypnosis Eddie can still see a slight struggle in Freemind's otherwise dull expression. Whatever this is, it's something that he's buried deep.

"I like you Eddie...a lot. I'm thinking about you all the time." 

Eddie swallows thickly, this can’t be happening. Gordon Fucking Freemind is not straddling Eddie’s lap right now while confessing his feelings for him. It has to be a dream. Feeling the panic start to rise again he pushes down the urge to snap his fingers and end this whole thing. He’d promise to get Freemind to talk, to let him do and say what he wanted. 

"What...what kinds of things are you thinking about."

"What your face would look like when you're cumming and stuff. It was too dark in Panama, I couldn't see it properly. And how it would feel if you touched me. I’m thinking about that right now actually." 

Well, Eddie is definitely hard now, the half chub in his pants growing to full mast as soon as he registers those words. And Freemind is so close, if he just leaned forward a bit he would be pressing down on it. Eddie wants nothing more than to grab onto those strong thighs and drag Freemind forward to do just that. But this isn’t about what Eddie wants, it’s about Freemind. It always has and always will be about Freemind in Eddie’s world. 

"Soooo...what do you want to do? If you could do anything right now?"

Freemind's swaying stops for a moment, brows furrowing slightly. Glancing down Eddie feels his face grow hot as he catches the bulge in the other man’s pants. Ok...so this is happening then. 

"I want you to kiss me until I can't breath and then I want you to fuck me until I can't walk."

Eddie would not be able to stop the moan escaping him if his life was depending on it. His hands shoot forward, one grabbing Freemind's neck and the other grips a thigh. Freemind gasp, the pupils in his half lidded eyes growing so wide the only thing left of the iris is a thin green ring. 

"Ok...you can kiss me, if that is what you want Mind."

It's like someone flips a switch inside Freemind. He surges forward, hands coming up to bury themselves in Eddie's short hair. Lips crash together so hard Eddie can taste blood. Not that he minds. The few kisses he's shared with Freemind up until now have always been a violent affair, it’s part of the charm. This time is no different, Freemind wastes no time biting down hard on Eddie's lip and when he opens his mouth on reflex a tongue slips between his lips. There is a short battle of dominance before Eddie remembers what Freemind had asked of him; kiss him until he can't breath. How can he not fulfill such an honest request? 

Using his larger body he manoeuvres them both until he has Freemind pressed down under him on his back. The movement distracts Freemind long enough for Eddie to take control over the kiss. Shoving his tongue past the shorter man's lips he takes his time exploring his mouth, feeling over sharp canines and flicking over the sensitive roof. He doesn't let up until he himself is almost out of breath, breaking the kiss to take a deep breath off air.

Mind looks absolutely ravished, hair splayed out on the couch cushion, pupils still wide and lips red and swollen. He's panting and the look he gives Eddie in that moment tightens his chest in a way he doesn’t dare think about right now. Eddie might start crying if he does. 

"What do you want?" He asks instead, voice shaky and out of breath.

"Fuck me. Dominate me. Take me so hard I can't think of anything but your cock." 

The words punch Eddie so hard in the dick that he has to close his eyes and think of sports for a few seconds. Fuck! Even under full hypnosis and begging to get fucked Freemind still has Eddie wrapped around his little finger. Who is really in control here? There is not enough blood in his brain to answer such complicated questions Eddie decides as he starts to fumble open his zipper.

It’s hard getting your pants off kneeling on a couch so he climbs out for a second. Turning back around a strangled noise escapes him at the sight before him. Freemind has somehow managed to wriggle out of his own pants at the speed of light it seems. Now he lies sprawled out on the cushions, one leg thrown over the backrest to be able to spread his legs wide enough to start playing with the...

Eddie's brain stutters and reboots itself as his eyes fall on the plug lodged deep inside Freemind's ass. The man in question is gripping the end of it, lazily pulling it out slightly, showing off its smooth glistening surface before pushing it back in again. All the while his cock is hard and leaking against stomach. It bobs a bit with every thrust. 

It's the most erotic thing Eddie has ever seen and his own dick twitches and dribbles out a dropplet of pre-cum. If he doesn't get to fuck this man right now he will die. Scrambling a bit he manages to pull out a condom from a drawer beside the couch. Freemind gives him a dissatisfied look when Eddie starts rolling it on.

"I don't want that. I want to feel you inside me. Nothing in the way. You need to fill me up."

Eddie has to grip the base of his cock to stave off the oncoming release. Fuck! Freemind _will_ be the death of him if he keeps talking like that. Taking a deep breath he steels his resolve and finishes rolling the condom on.

"Tough luck. This stays on until we're both have been tested and gotten a clean bill of health." A sudden urge to try something out motivates Eddie to add to something. "But if you're a good boy and don't complain anymore I can pull out and cum on you, if that's something you’d like."

The sound Freemind makes could fit into a porn movie. Seems like he wasn't kidding around when he said he wanted to be dominated. Well alright then. What Freemind wants, Freemind gets.

Finally getting back down on the couch Eddie settles between the spread out legs. He runs his hands up them, revelling in the shudder that goes through the man under him at the touch. The skin is pale, almost blindingly so. No wonder, with how much time Freemind spends hiding away in that lab. Lifting the leg already up on the back of the couch Eddie throws it over one shoulder, nuzzling his face into the milky skin off the inner thigh.

"Can I leave marks?"

"Yes." The answer comes out as barely a whisper.

Having been given the go ahead, Eddie starts out with a soft kiss which earns him a shuddering intake of breath. Next up he sucks a mark into the pale skin, the contrast is so beautiful that Eddie decides that Freemind will never be without one ever again. When he finally sinks his teeth into the soft thigh Freemind howls, arching his back into the touch. Eddie idly wonders if Freemind would let him photograph him like this sometime. He does not trust his memory to do this moment justice.

As he continues to mark his way up the leg Freemind keeps doing the most wonderful sounds. Everything from soft sighs to yells of frustration when Eddie avoids his dick in favour of sucking a mark right where the hip meets the leg. 

"Please..."

"Please what Mind? I won't do anything unless you ask for it."

"Fuck me."

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes Master."

Eddie stills, hands loosening their grip around Freemind's hip.

"What did you call me?"

"Master."

"Why did you call me that?" 

He doesn't mind, of course Eddie doesn't mind. But he also never expected Freemind to be into...that sort of thing. Makes him wonder what more might hide inside that vault of his. 

"It's what I call you in my head, when I fantasise about you."

Eddie's dick twitches again, another dollop of pre-cum dripping down his shaft. 

"You fantasise about me?"

A nod in response.

"How often?"

"Lost count years ago."

"And in your head you call me..."

"Master."

It's Eddie's time to shudder now, such a simple word should not have this kind of effect on him. But it does, it buries itself inside his head and plants a seed. He has no idea what it will grow into. All the more reason to indulge. They can figure it out together. Leaning down he traps Freemind's head between both of his elbows, facing the man under him and meeting those slightly dazed eyes. 

"Alright, tell me again. Tell your Master what it is you want. In detail this time."

There is no hesitation this time around, whatever mental barrier there was has crumbled completely as Freemind opens his mouth to speak.

"I want you to fuck me in the ass so hard that I can't walk tomorrow. I need you to control me, dominate me so that I don’t have to think about anything but the pleasure you give me. You’re going to claim me so that I know I’m utterly and entirely yours.”

Lowering his head down so that he can rest his forehead against Freemind’s, Eddie draws a shaky breath before gathering himself enough to be able to talk. 

"Ok. I will give you that. Your Master will give you that."

Carefully gripping and pulling out the butt plug Eddie marvels over how loose and wet it has kept freemind’s ass. His fingers barely meet any resistance when they sink inside to fill out the space left behind by the plug. Freemind groans impatiently and ruts his hips to get deeper down on the intruding digits. 

"You don't have to do that. I made sure to prepare properly."

"Oh you did, did you?" 

It's hard not to tease when Freemind is this honest with him. It’s usually so hard to get anything out of him that can in any way damage the superior image that Freemind has crafted for himself. And here he is now, confessing that he stretched out his ass before coming here.

"I couldn't be sure you'd know how to do it. Do you even know where the prostate is?"

Give it to Freemind to be able to be bratty even deep under hypnosis and with three fingers up his ass. 

"Instead of telling you, what do you say about a demonstration?"

Without waiting for an answer Eddie angles his finger and pushes deep inside. Right now he's very thankful for three things: One, Freemind has done a good job preparing so the stretch doesn't hurt him. Two, Eddie knows very well where the prostate is located, he has used his fingers and dildos enough times to be well acquainted with the inside of a man’s ass. And three, his hands are large and nimble and able to reach deep enough. 

The action is rewarded by another howl, an arched back and Freemind's cock twitching violently. 

"So...do I know where it is, Mind?"

"Yes...aahh....yes Master you do."

It's so unfair that Eddie has to work so hard while Freemind can just say a few words and have him fall apart. He distracts himself by sucking a mark into Freemind's neck, just above where a t-shirt won't be able to cover it.

This will have to be enough foreplay Eddie decides. If this goes on any longer he runs the risk of cumming before he even has the opportunity to fulfil Freemind's request. He pulls his fingers out, trying and failing to ignore the whimper Freemind lets out at the loss. 

"Don't whine. I'll fill you up soon."

"H-hurry Master...please...."

After doing some math in his head Eddie decides to just throw both of Freemind's legs over his shoulders. It will give him a good angle while still being able to watch freemind’s face. And god does he not want to miss a single flicker of expression on that face right now. As he lines his cock up he can feel Freemind move his hips in small thrusting motions, trying to spear himself on Eddie's cock. So impatient. Can't even let Eddie do his job proper.

"You're such a little slut you know that Mind?"

He regrets the words as soon as they leave his mouth, Freemind might want to call him Master but he hasn't said anything about pet names or derogatory dirty talk. His worry seems unfounded though. A low moan escapes Freemind, his eyes fluttering close and hips moving with even more intent to get filled up.

"Oh...you like that? You like it when I call you a dirty slut."

There is a high keening noise from the man below him. Freemind moves to grab his cock but Eddie is faster, pinning it to the cushion.

"You gotta answer when your Master asks a question. Do you want me to call you names?"

"Fffffuuuck...yes! Yes I want it Master. Want to be called your slut."

Such honesty has to be rewarded and Eddie lets himself sink into Freemind with one smooth thrust. His ass is warm and soft, gripping around Eddie's cock like it was made for him. And Eddie does wonder if they weren’t both created for this, to be connected on the most intimate level possible. 

He's so caught up in the almost reverent feeling that he doesn't notice that Freemind has started to move on his own. Not until he feels his dick slip out from that amazing heat at least. Instinctively he snaps his hips up, burying himself even deeper than before and earning a dirty moan from Freemind. 

"Lie still, let me take care of you. It's what you wanted isn't it? To lay there and be fucked by your Master like a good little whore."

Freemind is only able to nod in response, mouth too busy moaning and gasping as Eddie starts out at a lazy pace. Angling his thrust and lifting Freemind's hips a bit he manages to get the perfect position to hit the prostate with every lazy thrust. Every time his cock bottoms out, Freemind's neglected dick makes a little jump. Pre-cum is now running freely from the head, down the shaft and pooling in his pubes. It doesn't take long before Freemind is whining, tugging at his hands that are still trapped by Eddie. 

"Words pet, you're not an animal are you? Tell me what you want. Your Master will give it to you."

"Need it faster...aghh fuck...let me jerk off."

It’s good that he already decided to indulge Freemind, even with this slow pace Eddie does not think he can last much longer. The combination of the tight heat around his cock and the combination of Freemind’s fucked out face and amazing sound has his release already building in his stomach. But he'll be damned if he ever let himself come before he has satisfied every desire Freemind might have.

Building up speed he tries to keep his thrusts precise so that they keep hitting that spot. He lets go of the trapped hands and Freemind wastes no time gripping his own cock in a well trained grip. One hand is pumping the shaft and the other teasing the sensitive underside of the head. Eddie makes sure to take in every detail, categorising it in his ever growing catalogue named 'Things Freemind likes during sex'. He'll hope to get great use of it in the future. 

The hands speed up in time with his thrusts and soon Freemind is gasping, no more sounds able to escape him as he gets lost in the pleasure Eddie provides him. 

Just as it should be. 

Freemind's orgasm takes them both by surprise, the muscles clamping down on Eddie's dick making his hips stutter and the thrust lose their rhythm. It's worth it though Eddie decides as he watches Freemind arch his back, eyes rolling back and a mouth opening in a silent scream. Freemind must have been pent up because the cum that shoots out reaches all the way up his chest, some splattering against the marks left there by Eddie. 

Slowing his thrusts Eddie lets him ride out his orgasm, it also helps him hold back his own. He doesn't want this to end, not just yet.

When Freemind finally stops cumming he goes limp, almost ragdoll like as he lays spent on the couch. Eddie hesitates for a second, he knows what Freemind had told him but he also knows that it's easy to say things when guided by your cum brain. 

"Do you want me to-"

"Please...don't stop."

The feelings in Eddie's chest are way too sappy for this kind of situation. 

"Whatever you want Mind, I’ll give it to you."

Starting to thrust again Eddie picks up speed. Not having to bother to aim, he can focus on keeping the snaps of his hps quick and hard. Gripping Freemind's hips he sets a brutal pace. 

Freemind has said he didn’t want to be able to walk for a day, Eddie will make sure he won't be able to walk for a week. He’s going to stay here, close to Eddie. No more running away. Eddie is going to pamper the living daylight out of him. Make sure Freemind knows just how loved he is. 

Fuck it really is like that huh? He loves Freemind, loves him with every fiber of his being. How could he not? He was enamoured with the annoying little man from the moment he met him. And look at him now, splayed out beneath him, cum and hickies staining his chest and a look of absolute adoration on his face. 

"Cum on me Master...mark me."

Eddie's stomach bottoms out as his release hits him like a truck. He barely has time to pull out and get the condom off before he shudders and comes all over Freemind's chest. A mix of them both now painted on the pale skin.

The couch is too small for them both to lay side by side and Eddie doesn't want to crush the smaller man. Instead he glides off the couch, slumping down on the floor with his chin resting against Freemind's thigh. He lets himself enjoy the afterglow while watching Freemind's dazed form, still laying limp with a small content smile on his face. Reaching his hand up he interlocks their fingers.

"I gotta wake you up now."

"I know."

"Promise you won't run away this time."

"I'll try"

With that Eddie snaps his fingers, watching as the relaxed body grows stiff and the light of awareness returns to Freemind's eyes. Jolting upright Freemind stares down at him, his face tight but unreadable. And Eddie prepares himself for yelling, anger, shame. He'll take whatever is thrown at him right now. He has the most perfect moment in the world engraved in his heart. 

What he's not prepared for is Freemind grabbing him by the scruff of his neck and pulling him up in a slightly awkward albeit passionate kiss. The relief flooding Eddie has him melt into it, his hands coming up to tangle in Freemind's hair. The kiss lasts way too short but Eddie doesn't whine or try to pull Freemind back when it’s broken.

"Next time I tell you to skip the condom and cum in my you do as I fucking say!" 

Freemind growls the threat through gritted teeth. It's hard taking him seriously though when he looks so perfectly fucked as he does. Eddie can't help but to chuckle, an action that earns him an affronted look from Freemind

"Listen, if you want me to raw you that badly you'll have to come with me to the clinic and get tested. I don't know where you've been."

Freemind scoffs and looks away, a blush heating up his ears in the most adorable way. Eddie stills the impulse to lean in and bite them.

"Look who's talking! I’m going to wash your dick with antibacterial soap before I let it anyway near me without a condom."

"Oh, so you're going to let my dick near you again?" Eddie tries to keep the tone playful but can't stop the hope creeping into his voice.

Freemind still refuses to meet his eyes, blush now creeping down his chest that is still adorned by both hickies and cum 

"Maybe. If you behave. You can start by helping me clean up, I hate feeling sticky."

Deciding that it's probably safe to indulge himself Eddie gets to his feet and scoops a protesting Freemind up in his arms bridal style.

"Next time I'm going to keep you under long enough to cuddle a bit."

"Shut up Eddie! You're such a f-"

Eddie silences him with a kiss before Freemind has the chance to say more stupid shit.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the kinky hlvrai server chat yesterday. It's not beta read, probably a bunch of misstakes I've missed. Hope you had fun with it anyway. Please leave a comment if you did ;)


End file.
